Sowieci - Rys Historyczny
SOWIECI – RYS HISTORYCZNY Przedłużająca się wojna z Niemcami niezmiernie irytowała Stalina. Kolejne natarcia Armii Czerwonej kończyły się fiaskiem. Następna czystka oficerska nie była dobrym pomysłem. Właśnie wtedy, pod koniec lat czterdziestych Stalina odwiedził młody fizyk Nikołaj Popow. Jak się okazało, był jednym z naukowców zajmujących się badaniem wraku statku należącego do obcej rasy, którego upadek skrzętnie nazywano Meteorytem Tunguskim. Stalin wysłuchał fizyka, po czym oddał do jego dyspozycji najlepsze laboratoria oraz naukowców. Wkrótce odkryto na statku coś co mogło być bronią. Jak się okazało w następnych latach badania opłaciły się. Podejrzewano, iż tajemniczy mechanizm jest swego rodzaju bombą, o zapewne ogromnej sile rażenia. Stalin nakazał przygotowania do użycia bomby. Na początku 1953 roku bomba była już gotowa. Czekano jednak z jej użyciem do ofensywy, która miała nastąpić na wiosnę, wyjątkowo niekorzystną porą, kiedy błoto zapewne utrudni natarcie, jednak Niemcy nie powinni się tego spodziewać. Rozkazy wydano już po śmierci wielkiego wodza. Wypełniając jego wolę Malenkow rozpoczął operację. Bomba spadła na Warszawę wytwarzając Osobliwość. Ofensywa powiodła się i pięć dywizji radzieckich wkroczyło do miasta. Ze wszystkimi stracono kontakt, a kontratak niemiecki odrzucił Armię Czerwoną w głąb Rosji. Wkrótce jednak naziści przerwali atak i wycofali się. Rosjanie zwrócili uwagę, iż Mroźna Strefa dookoła Osobliwości rozszerzyła się. Nikołaj Popow wziął się do pracy. Bardzo szybko rosyjski fizyk doszedł do wniosków, iż Mroźna Strefa będzie się rozszerzała, zapewne w sposób skokowy. Jak twierdził nie dało się przewidzieć jak duży obszar obejmie kolejny skok. Wraz z uspokojeniem się frontu Nikołaj przekonał Malenkowa do rozpoczęcia programu kosmicznego, który miał umożliwić ucieczkę z zamarzającej Ziemi. Pierwszym etapem badań była hibernacja. Już w 1954 roku technologia została dopracowana na tyle aby istniała możliwość zamrożenia ludzkiego ciała i odmrożenia go po kilku miesiącach w dokładnie takim samym stanie. Wszelkie działania wojenne ustały. Chociaż Rosja nie podpisała oficjalnego traktatu z Niemcami to obie strony były zbyt zajęte poszukiwaniem drogi ucieczki z planety żeby między sobą walczyć. Co dziwniejsze niemieckie wojska wycofały się z większości terenów dawnej Polski. Rosjanie węszyli jakiś podstęp. Jednak prace nad wielkimi Arkami, które miały przetransportować ludzi i sprzęt na Marsa były już na zaawansowanym etapie, a cały rosyjski przemysł został przestawiony na ich produkcję. Nie było środków do przeprowadzenia ofensywy. W 1955 roku kolejny skok Osobliwości objął większość obszaru dawnej Polski. Popow ostrzegał, że następny tego rodzaju rozbłysk może pochłonąć całą planetę. Jeszcze bardziej zwiększono nacisk na program kosmiczny. Pierwsze Arki opuściły planetę i bezpiecznie dotarły na Marsa zakładając tam Moskwę. Jednocześnie NKWD doniosło o pewnych niepokojach panujących w państwie, szczególnie wśród mniejszości narodowych. Doniesienia obejmowały również niepokoje w Turcji, krajach arabskich a także w Persji i Indiach. Przede wszystkim obawiano się jednak powstań organizowanych przez narodowe mniejszości. Mogły one spowolnić program kosmiczny, na co nie można było pozwolić. Malenkow postanowił uderzyć jako pierwszy. Armia Czerwona ruszyła do wszystkich odkrytych grup spiskujących przeciwko państwu. Czystka objęła nawet tych, co do których nie miano pewności, iż są winni. Za zdradę stanu obowiązywała kara śmierci i ponieśli ją wszyscy, którzy wpadli w ręce NKWD lub wojska. Co więcej setki tysięcy ludzi zostały zesłane do łagrów gdzie zmuszano ich do ciężkiej pracy. Uzyskano w ten sposób siłę roboczą, która jeszcze przyspieszyła prace nad nowymi statkami. Sporadyczne walki trwały przez cały następny rok, podczas którego wybuchały niewielkie bunty, a ludność tworząca mniejszości narodowe organizowała partyzantkę, która miała przeciwstawić się rządowi. Wszystkie te zamieszki były brutalnie tłumione. Dopiero w 1957 roku nadeszło prawdziwe zagrożenie. Podpisano zawieszenie broni między wszystkimi potęgami biorącymi udział w wojnie. Na Rosję natarły armie arabskie, perskie indyjskie, a także inne, które wraz z wybuchem nowych powstań zagroziły znacznej części terytorium południowej Rosji. Armia Czerwona nie do końca była w stanie powstrzymać napływ nieprzeliczonych mas żołnierzy. W końcu sięgnięto po arsenał kosmiczny. Nowa generacja łodzi podwodnych wzniosła się na orbitę i uderzyła. Ściągnięto asteroidy, które wycelowano we wrogie armie i miasta. Podobnie uczyniły inne światowe potęgi. W krótkim czasie wiele miast w Persji, Arabii czy Indiach przestało istnieć. Podobny los spotkał większą część nacierającej armii. Resztki uciekły w popłochu, a Rosja mogła kontynuować swe projekty w spokoju. Założono również dwa kolejne miasta, Stalingrad i Leningrad, które miały stać się zapleczem przemysłowym i rolniczym. Niedaleko od miasta Stalina powstał kompleks kopalni pod nazwą Perm, który wkrótce przerodził się w niezależną osadę. Błyskawiczny rozwój nowych miejscowości zbiegł się z koniecznością racjonowania żywności i głodem, który zwiększał się wraz ze wzrastaniem ilości imigrantów z Ziemi. Zakładano nowe osiedla rolnicze i kołchozy robotnicze, jednak plony potrzebowały czasu aby dojrzeć. Sytuacja zaczęła się poprawiać dopiero od 1959 roku kiedy ruszyły pierwsze duże zbiory. Widmo głodu oddaliło się, chociaż ludzie wiedzieli, że zapewne zimą powróci racjonowanie żywności. Kolejny rok miał być jednak lepszy, gdyż zwiększono ponad dwukrotnie liczbę gruntów rolnych. Założenie Kazania i Ekaterinburga miało położyć kres problemom żywnościowym. W 1960 Nikołaj Popow zaalarmował, iż za trzy lata najprawdopodobniej dojdzie do kolejnego skoku Osobliwości i zamarznięcia całej Ziemi. Jak pokazał czas, pomylił się on w obliczeniach. Do kolejnego rozszerzenia Osobliwości doszło już w 1962 roku. Popow miał jednak w części rację, tym razem cała planeta została objęta Mroźną Strefą. Szczęśliwie zamarzanie odbywało się na tyle powoli, że ostatnie radzieckie arki zdołały wyemigrować na Marsa. Gdy Exodus dobiegł końca okazało się, iż sytuacja na Marsie wymaga zaangażowania potężnych środków. Nad planetą wciąż wisiało widmo głodu, gdyż skończyły się dostawy z Ziemi. Dwa nowe porty Vladivostk i Murmańsk miały rozpocząć działanie od najbliższego roku, a intensywne rybołówstwo było sposobem na zażeganie problemu. W tym samym roku wybudowano kolejne osiedle umiejscowione w pobliżu dużych pokładów ropy, Kharków. W rok później otworzono nową kopalnię, Samarę, która również przerodziła się w miasto. Następne lata były ciężkie. Błyskawiczny rozwój przemysłu i rolnictwa wymagał zaangażowania wielkich środków i ogromnego wysiłku społeczeństwa. Dzięki dziesiątkom tysięcy robotników, którzy w pocie czoła pracowali ku chwale Rosji wszystko powoli zaczynało się stabilizować. Najlepsze fabryki wyrabiały nawet dwieście procent normy, a najlepsze drużyny robotników odznaczał sam Melnkow. Zwiększające się zapotrzebowanie na materiały zmusiło rząd do budowy kolejnej kopalni, którą nazwano Kursk. Zlokalizowano ją w pobliżu wulkanu Olympus Mons. Zbiegło się to z odkryciem na Merkurym rudy nowego metalu, który nazwano Eisenkalt. Rosjanie wysłali silnie uzbrojone i liczne konwoje, które miały na celu założenie kopalń wydobywających rudę Eisenkaltu. Po raz pierwszy od czasów opuszczenia Ziemi cztery frakcje spotkały się z sobą. Udało się dojść do konsensusu i podzielono Merkurego na strefy wpływów. Odkrycie Heizonium na Merkurym w 1965 pociągnęło za sobą kolejne wyprawy w celu zdobycia nowego rodzaju paliwa. Rosjanie potrzebowali nowych źródeł energii, gdyż powoli Kharkov przestał nadążać z wydobyciem ropy. Rozpoczęto prace geologiczne, dzięki którym odkryto znaczne pokłady tak potrzebnego surowca na południowy wschód od Kurska. Żyzne gleby w tej okolicy zwiastowały również możliwość uprawy roli. Jeszcze w tym samym roku rozpoczęto budowę Minska usytuowanego w tym właśnie rejonie. Kontakty z innymi nacjami ograniczały się do minimum. Rosjanie co prawda handlowali z aliantami, ale znacznie większy wysiłek przykładali do handlu z niezależnymi terytoriami. Przede wszystkim mieli dobre stosunki z Hel Incorporated. W 1967 i 1968 roku Rosja nawiązuje przyjazne stosunki handlowe z Pharmalabs i UAC. Odżywa idea czerwonej rewolucji. Malenkow próbuje nastawić do Rosji pozytywnie wszystkie niezależne terytoria, z którymi prowadzi handel. W dużej mierze mu się to udaje, żadne jednak z państw niezależnych nie chce się zanadto zbliżać do Rosji. Wraz z uspokojeniem się sytuacji wewnętrznej Malenkow decyduje o wybudowaniu portów w Archangielsku i Odessie. Budowa rusza w 1969 roku. Rok później Rosjanie rozpoczynają eksploatację kolejnych złóż w okolicach, w których szybko powstaje Vitebsk. Odkrycie w 1971 roku Republiki Mandżukoru daje pole do popisu rosyjskim dyplomatom, którzy oferują nowemu państwu pomoc. Malenkov kładzie coraz większy nacisk na politykę zagraniczną widząc w tym możliwość umocnienia pozycji Rosji. W roku 1972 Rosja bierze udział w pierwszych obradach Okrągłego Stołu. Przyłączają się do międzynarodowej organizacji Stop the Frost, oraz zapewniają o chęci utrzymania pokoju, chociaż w istocie mają całkiem inne plany. Niedługo po zakończeniu obrad na Marsa przybywają rosyjskie upiory. Początkowo Malenkow odnosił się do nich z niechęcią, czy nawet z wrogością. W końcu jednak za namowami Popowa uznaje upiory za obywateli Rosji. Jak się wkrótce okazuje decyzja była słuszna, gdyż upiory wykazują umiejętności kontroli temperatury podobnie jak lodowe potwory z Merkurego. Wraz z końcem roku Malenkow zapada na ciężką chorobę, a jego miejsce zajmuje towarzysz komisarz Nikita Antoniew, którego pierwsze dekrety dotyczą reformy armii oraz floty. Rozpoczyna on nieco bardziej agresywną politykę zagraniczną i wewnętrzną. Rosja zaczyna kolonizować Saturna i Urana. Na Saturnie dochodzi do spotkania z Niemcami, jednak udaje się dojść do porozumienia i podzielić planetę. Podobnie wygląda sytuacja na Uranie, planeta zostaje podzielona pomiędzy Rosjan i aliantów. Wynikiem bardziej agresywnej postawy Antoniewa jest niesławny „Incydent Merkuriański”, który wydarzył się w 1975 roku. Rosyjscy żołnierze ostrzelali niemiecki konwój zaatakowany przez mroźne bestie. Co więcej wdali się również w wymianę ognia z oddziałem alianckich żołnierzy, którzy obserwowali całe zajście. W krótkim czasie rozpętała się walka każdy na każdego, w której zginęło kilkudziesięciu żołnierzy po każdej ze stron. Sprawę udało się jednak załagodzić aliantom, chociaż Antoniew nie zgodził się wypłacić jakichkolwiek odszkodowań. W następnym roku dochodzi do kolejnego wybuchu przemocy tym razem na Saturnie. Cywile rosyjscy i niemieccy wdają się w regularną walkę na targowisku nieopodal granicy obu państw. Szczęśliwie w zajściu nikt nie ginie, chociaż stosunki między Rosją a Niemcami znacznie się pogarszają. Cała sytuacja została sprowokowana przez NKWD. Drugim niezwykle istotnym wydarzeniem tego roku było ujawnienie tak zwanej „Afery Planetarnej”. Alianci za plecami pozostałych nacji prowadzili negocjacje z Hel Incorporated na Ceresie, w sprawie włączenia terenów korporacji do sojuszu. Hel Incorporated konsekwentnie odmawiało. Alianci posunęli się nawet do gróźb. Gdy tylko Antoniew dowiedział się o sytuacji nie tylko wystosował oficjalny protest. Poinformował opinię publiczną, iż Rosja w razie potrzeby zbrojnie opowie się za niezależnością Ceresa, a alianci próbują wywołać nową wojnę swoim zachowaniem. Wywołało to istną burzę medialną. Do wojny jednak nie doszło. Kolejne obrady Okrągłego Stołu w 1977 roku nie zakończyły się żadnymi porozumieniami. Rosjanie nie byli zainteresowani pokojem i skrycie podejrzewali, iż pozostałe nacje również nie mają na niego ochoty. Tajemnicą pozostawali jedynie Japończycy, którzy zachowywali się jakby cala sprawa ich nie dotyczyła. W następnym roku alianci odkryli na Weście neutralną społeczność. Zanim ktokolwiek się zorientował wchłonęli ją w obręb swych granic. Oficjalny protest wystosowany przez Antoniewa nie przyniósł żadnych efektów. Tak naprawdę Antoniew cieszył się z takiego obrotu spraw. W 1979 Niemcy odeszli ze Stop the Frost, a Rosjanie podążyli ich śladem. Otworzyli własne laboratoria w nowej placówce nazwanej Novosybirsk. Polityka Rosji zaczyna koncentrować się wokół Republiki Mandżukoru. Jak się okazuje jest tam niewielkie, acz dość silne stronnictwo komunistyczne. Antoniew decyduje się wysłać im pomoc w postaci sprzętu, a także pieniędzy na rozwinięcie podziemnej działalności. W ciągu następnych lat w Republice powstaje swego rodzaju zbrojne stronnictwo komunistyczne, które próbuje sięgnąć po władzę w drodze normalnych wyborów. Rosjanie wysyłają również szpiegów na wszystkie strony układu słonecznego, a KGB przechodzi nową złotą epokę. W 1982 roku dochodzi do ostatnich obrad okrągłego stołu. Nikt nie ufa aliantom, a japończycy pozostają obojętni na jakiekolwiek wydarzenia. Rosja stwierdza, iż nie będzie więcej brała udziału w tego rodzaju spotkaniach, co rozpoczyna okres znacznego ochłodzenia się stosunków pomiędzy mocarstwami. Od tego czasu polityka Rosji idzie w kierunku zbrojeń. Armia Czerwona, a także rosyjska flota przechodzą kolejną restrukturyzację oraz dynamiczny rozwój. Ma je to przygotować do nieuchronnie zbliżającego się starcia. Wkrótce nadarza się pierwsza okazja. W 1983 roku partia komunistyczna przegrywa wybory w Republice Mandżukoru. Antoniew zapewnia ich o konieczności dokonania przewrotu oraz zapewnia konieczny sprzęt. Wkrótce wybucha rewolucja. Doniesienia KGB potwierdzają zaangażowanie się Niemców a nawet zdradzieckich Japończyków, którzy wysyłają broń i sprzęt dla lojalistów. Okazuje się, że siły republikanów odnoszą zwycięstwo za zwycięstwem wspierane przez sojuszników. W 1984 Antoniew podejmuje decyzję o skierowaniu do Republiki korpusu ekspedycyjnego, który zaczyna przechylać szalę zwycięstwa na stronę komunistów. Wiąże się to z ogromnym wzrostem pomocy wysyłanej przez Japończyków i Niemców, którzy angażują nawet specjalne jednostki mające trenować żołnierzy republikańskich. Kolejne ognisko zapalne tworzy się w Auslandii, która zajmują alianci. Rosja natychmiast reaguje wysyłając sprzęt dla partyzantów. Jak się okazuje podobnie robią Niemcy. Antoniew przez chwilę zastanawia się nad zbrojnym wkroczeniem do Auslandii, jednak wycofuje się z tego pomysłu, świadom, że Rosja nie jest jeszcze gotowa na prawdziwą wojnę. Rozpoczyna się okres zwany Zimną Wojną. W 1985 pobity korpus rosyjski opuszcza Republikę Mandżukoru, której udało się zachować niezależność. Niemal równolegle z tym wydarzeniem w Auslandii wybucha powstanie wspierane przez Rosję i nazistów. Antoniew rozpoczyna przygotowania do wojny przestawiając część przemysłu na produkcję uzbrojenia. Powiększające się szeregi armii wymagają coraz większych nakładów pieniędzy, co zwiększa społeczne obciążenie. Jednak opinia publiczna jest utrzymywana w przekonaniu, iż Rosja zbroi się aby odeprzeć nieuchronny atak nazistowskich morderców i kapitalistycznych świń z Wenus, którzy od dawna zazdrościli Rosji siły. Powstają oddziały Żelaznej Gwardii, która szybko staje się jedną z elitarnych formacji. Drugą ważną zmianą jest pojawienie się nowego oficjalnego stanowiska w szeregach armii. Towarzysz-Komisarz ma dbać o morale żołnierzy i poprawiać ich efektywność w boju inspirując ludzi własnym zachowaniem. W istocie Towarzysz-Komisarz jest członkiem NKWD, który nierzadko wpływa na decyzje dowódców, a przede wszystkim ma zbierać informacje na temat nieposłuszeństwa wśród Armii Czerwonej. Nierzadko Towarzysze faktycznie dowodzą rosyjskimi oddziałami zastraszając oficerów. Wojna w Auslandii dobiega końca dopiero w 1988 roku. Zmęczone i przetrzebione oddziały aliantów wracają na Wenus. Antoniewowi nie udało się jednak doprowadzić swych planów do końca, gdyż Auslandia pozostała państwem niezależnym. Co więcej miała teraz broń, którą dali im Rosjanie i Niemcy oraz zaprawioną w bojach armię. Najważniejsze jednak było iż udało się pokrzyżować szyki zdradzieckim aliantom. W kolejnym roku rosyjska łódź podwodna „Czerwony Październik”, która wpłynęła na wody otaczające niszczy jeden z okrętów alianckich i ucieka w stronę Marsa. Po epickim pościgu, przerwaniu kilku blokad i przechytrzeniu niezliczonych załóg alianckich okrętów „Czerwony Październik” dociera wreszcie do macierzystego portu. Cła jego załoga zostaje odznaczona i staje się bohaterami narodowymi. Oficjalny protest jaki wystosowali alianci, oraz ich żądanie wydania morderców pozostaje bez żadnej odpowiedzi. Odkrycie Federacji Ziam po raz kolejny zmusiło trzy potęgi do błyskawicznej reakcji. W 1990 flota sowiecka orbituje już wokół Pallasa, a negocjatorzy próbują przeciągnąć państewka Federacji na stronę Rosji. Negocjacje jednak przedłużają się. Wyraźnie władze niewielkiego państewka nie są zainteresowane przyłączaniem się do kogokolwiek. Świadome jednak swej bezsilności starają się lawirować między większymi nacjami. W 1991 roku Antoniew ma już dość bezowocnych prób. Wysyła flotę w rozkazem ataku na Pallasa. Dochodzi do bitwy z flotą niemiecką, w którą włączają się również alianckie siły. Wszystkie strony doznają ciężkich strat. Floty wycofują się, a Federacja pozostaje neutralna. Rozpoczyna się Wielka Wojna Kosmiczna.